Still
by kim joungwook
Summary: ["kau dimana, bodoh? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?", Jung Yunho] ["kuharap kau tahu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Dimanapun aku berada.", Shim Changmin] ChangHo/HoMin. Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Still

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : ChangHo/HoMin seme!Changmin

**Length** : 1

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : **[**"kau dimana, bodoh? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?", Jung Yunho**] [**"kuharap kau tahu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Dimanapun aku berada.", Shim Changmin**] **ChangHo/HoMin. **Uke!Yunho**

**Warning** : **YAOI**! Boyxboy! Tak suka dengan pairing-nya jangan dibaca! XP. Yunho-sentris. Jadi nanti isi FF ini dari sudut pandang Yunho, walaupun nanti tetap Author POV. Jadi semua full of Yunho's life.

.

.

.

**Part 1**

**. **

Pagi yang tak terlalu bersahabat di minggu terakhir sekolah. Matahari tampak malu-malu mengeluarkan sinarnya, awan putih cukup tebal menutupi sang sinar mentari menuju bumi. Suhu udara menjadi turun secara teratur, membuat keadaan pagi ini sedikit suram dengan kabut putih yang tak terlalu tebal. Belum memasuki libur musim dingin yang merangkap libur akhir tahun, tetapi udara yang tidak bersahabat membuat banyak orang lebih memilih bergelung dibalik selimut daripada menghadiri jadwal kuliah yang ada.

Termasuk namja itu.

"Yunho bangun!" sebuah teriakan terdengar menggelegar di sebuah apartement di Seoul. Tersangka yang berteriak berjalan cepat menuju sebuah kamar yang masih tertutup rapat, belum menandakan adanya kehidupan.

"irrona! Kau ada kuliah pagi ini!" lagi-lagi namja itu berteriak. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia menerobos masuk kamar tersebut. Sang pemilik kamar hanya menggeliat kecil dan kembali menggelung dirinya dibalik selimut. Yoochun -namja yang tadi berteriak- mengguncang kasar tubuh sang pemilik kamar. Membuat namja yang masih tidur itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Palli! Kau bisa terlambat, Yunho!" teriak Yoochun yang kesekian kalinya. Yunho membuka kasar selimutnya dan menatap tak suka ke arah Yoochun dengan mata setengah sadarnya.

"kau menggangguku, Chun!" suara Yunho sedikit serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Yoochun menghela nafasnya, ia silangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memandang malas ke arah Yunho.

"kau ada kelas jam 8 dan sekarang kau belum bangun. Lihat dulu sekarang sudah jam berapa?!" ucap Yoochun kesal. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya dan menengok ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke dinding tempat jamnya berada.

"baru jam 7, Chun. Masih ada waktu satu jam." ucap Yunho. Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang sahabat.

"kau masih harus bersiap, mandi, sarapan, dan melakukan perjalanan dari sini menuju kampus. Kau pikir waktu satu jam cukup?!" balas Yoochun masih kesal. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"lebih baik kau berangkat lebih dulu." ucap Yunho akhirnya. Yoochun mendengus kasar.

"kau pikir aku kesini untuk apa? Aku kesini untuk menyeretmu agar tidak membolos kelas lagi." ucap Yoochun tak terima. Yunho menyengir polos.

"aku akan berangkat hari ini. Tenang saja. Jika aku mengingkari ucapanku, kau boleh mengobrak-abrik apartement ini." balas Yunho sembari menunjukkan tanda peace dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Yoochun menghela nafasnya melihat Yunho yang masih menyengir tak berdosa itu.

"baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu!" ucap Yoochun sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar, ia menyetujui usul Yunho. Yunho langsung tersenyum lebar. Yoochun berhenti saat mencapai pintu kamar, ia berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah namja itu.

"makan sarapanmu! Kau terlihat sedikit kurus." pesan Yoochun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Yunho. sang pemilik kamar hanya meringis kecil sebagai balasan kalimat Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan tenang sepanjang koridor kampus-nya. Tangan kanan masuk ke dalam mantel hitamnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Ia sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, tempat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia datangi. Tentu saja bukan untuk belajar! Ia bukan seseorang yang suka diam dibalik buku. Ia kesana karena mengerjakan tugas dari dosen karena ia terlmbat masuk kelas tadi pagi. Yang sudah entah kesekian kalinya ia terlambat.

"terlambat lagi, Yunho-ssi?" tanya sang penjaga perpustakaan begitu Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Yunho tertawa dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia melewati sang penjaga itu dan duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak sedikit pojok, tertutup sebuah rak tinggi. Dan Yunho sebenarnya selalu menghindari masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh buku ini, tetapi setiap tugas yang diberikan padanya mengharuskan ia ke perpustakaan.

"aku selalu benci bernostalgia." gumam Yunho tak suka. Dengan cepat ia mengambil buku yang ia perlukan dan meletakkan di atas meja. Ia mengambil beberapa buku lagi lalu segera pergi dari perpustakaan. Ia muak dengan tempat itu.

"hah~"

Yunho langsung melempar buku-buku yang tadi ia pinjam dari perpustakaan ke atas rumput begitu saja. Diikuti tubuhnya yang ikut ia rebahkan. Tempat paling nyaman di universitas ini. Taman belakang. Tempat favoritnya mengerjakan tugas. Dan dapat dipastikan, berjam-jam setelah ini akan dihabiskan Yunho mengerjakan tugas dari sang dosen. Dia memang bukan seorang yang disiplin, tapi ia termasuk mahasiswa yang mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan dosennya.

.

_"Yun!" sebuah teriakan melengking menyapa gendang telinga Yunho. ia yang tengah duduk nyaman di atas rumput belakang gedung universitas langsung menoleh, memandang ke arah namja jangkung yang tadi meneriakkan namanya._

_"aku mencarimu, bodoh!" ucap Changmin -namja jangkung tadi- sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho, membuat namja itu sedikit tersentak._

_"kau tahu sendiri aku punya ponsel. Kenapa tidak kau telpon aku?" tanya Yunho bingung. Changmin kini mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima._

_"jika punya ponsel disimpan yang baik, chagi~ lihat! Ini punya siapa?" balas Changmin sembari memperlihatkan sebuah ponsel putih di tangan kanannya. Yunho terkejut. Itu ponsel miliknya._

_Dengan tergesa namja itu mengambil tasnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi tas itu. Dan nihil! Ia tak menemukan ponsel kesayangannya._

_"hah~" Yunho menghela nafasnya dan memandang Changmin sembari menyengir kecil._

_"mian. aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa ponselku tidak ada di dalam tas." jawab Yunho. Changmin tersenyum maklum dan pindah duduk disamping Yunho. _

_"kau meninggalkannya di atas kamarku kemarin. Salah siapa pulang tergesa-gesa." jelas Changmin mengenai tragedi ponsel Yunho yang kini ada ditangannya. Yunho tersenyum._

_"ah, ya. Habis kemarin tiba-tiba adikmu datang dan membuka pintu kamarmu tiba-tiba. Aku kan kaget! Apalagi adikmu itu memergoki kita sedang berciuman." ucap Yunho sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. Changmin terkekeh._

_"tapikan kau tak perlu malu dan langsung kabur begitu kan, Yun~" balas Changmin. Ia memeluk pinggang Yunho dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu. Yunho hanya diam dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tanpa ia suruh hadir di kedua pipinya._

_"kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Changmin. Yunho langsung menggeleng._

_"eobseo. Wae? Mau main ke apartementku?" tanya Yunho. Changmin mengangguk._

_"ne. aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." bisik Changmin tepat di telinga kanan Yunho, membuat namja berkulit tan itu bergidik._

_"dasar pervert!" balas Yunho. Changmin tertawa dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yunho, meski tangannya masih setia melingkari pinggang namja itu. _

_"memang apa yang akan kulakukan? Kau yang berpikiran 'iya-iya'" ucap Changmin ditengah tawanya. Yunho menekuk wajahnya._

_"memang kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku saat tengah berdua di apartement malam-malam? Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu?!" balas Yunho tak terima. Changmin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Yunho, membuat namja yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu menelan ludahnya gugup._

_"W-wae?" tanya Yunho bingung. Ia sedikit merinding dengan tatapann Changmin dan keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening. _

_"kau benar. Malam ini aku akan benar-benar menerkammu." ucap Changmin pelan. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga telentang di atas rumput dengan dirinya di atas tubuh Yunho. _

_"dan aku akan memberimu pemanasan dulu." bisik Changmin sebelum membungkam bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya, menelan setiap kata yang akan dilontarkan oleh Yunho. _

_"ngh.,." desahan rendah Yunho terdengar saat bibir Changmin dengan lihai menyesap bibir hati miliknya. Dan ciuman itu menjadi sedikit panas dan liar saat mengikut sertakan lidah keduanya._

_"Chang-ahh, Min!" Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin yang berada diatasnya, membuat tubuh jangkung itu telentang disampingnya. Keduanya terengah, tetapi Changmin lebih cepat menetralkan nafasnya dan kini tidur menyamping, memandang wajah memerah milik Yunho yang masih berusaha mengembalikan pasokan udaranya._

_"sudah selesai netralisasinya?" tanya Changmin begitu melihat Yunho memejamkan matanya nyaman. Yunho menoleh dan menatap Changmin dengan alis yang betaut._

_"kau selalu berusaha membunuhku saat kita berciuman." ucap Yunho. Changmin tertawa dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho, memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu._

_"setidaknya kau tak mati." bisik Changmin. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling kepala Yunho yang kini berada di dadanya._

_"Yah! aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, bodoh!"_

_._

Yunho langsung membuka matanya yang beberapa saat lalu terpejam. Bayangan masa lalunya berputar kembali. Dan demi apapun, ia tak suka bernostalgia!

"menunggumu bodoh!" gumam Yunho lirih.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkah cepat meninggalkan pekarangan universitas. Tangannya mengeratkan mantel yang ia pakai. Udara mendekati malam semakin dingin, apalagi kini Ia tak memakai pakaian terlalu tebal.

"dasar Yoochun sialan!" desis Yunho selama perjalanan. Pasalnya sahabatnya itu justru meninggalkannya di kantin dan langsung pergi dengan pacarnya.

"tahu akan sedingin ini lebih baik aku tadi membawa mobil." gumam Yunho menyesal. Tadi ia memilih menggunakan bus umum daripada mobil pribadi. Ia tak terlalu suka menyetir.

"dan sekarang aku butuh kopi hangat." ucap Yunho. ia mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki sebuah café minimalis tak jauh dari universitasnya.

"selamat datang. Silahkan, maupesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan. Yunho duduk di sebuah kursi dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"cappucino satu." jawab Yunho singkat. Pelayan itu menulis pesanan yang barusaja disebutkan Yunho.

"ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu lagi. Yunho hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Pelayan itu menundukkan tubuhnya dan segera undur diri.

"hah~" Yunho menghela nafas, memandang tak tertarik pada pemandangan dibalik jendela yang berada disampingnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan menyentuh pelan jendela itu, telunjuknya menggambar abstrak di permukaan kaca jendela, mencoba mengusir kebosanannya. Ia tak akan mau bermain dengan ponselnya, itu akan membuatnya kembali bernostalgia.

"argh~ kenapa segala hal mengingatkanku padamu?!" ucap Yunho frustasi. Ia menerima cappucino miliknya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Cairan hangat itu cukup mampu menghilangkan sedikit dingin yang menerpanya.

"kau dimana, bodoh? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" gumam Yunho pelan. Ia memandang nanar ke arah luar jendela. Pemandangan senja kota Seoul.

"indah." ucap Yunho tanpa sadar. Ia meletakkan cangkir cappucinonya dan mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari saku mantelnya. Ia mengotak-atik ponsel itu sejenak dan mengarahkan kamera ke cangkir cappucino miliknya. Ia memotret cappucino itu. Lalu ia mangarahkan lensa kameranya ke luar jendela dan mengambil gambar yang sama.

"yah~ setidaknya aku memiliki bukti untuknya jika selama ini aku sendiri."

.

.

.

"Yoochun~" sebuah teriakan melengking membuat Yoochun mau tak mau menutup telinganya. Tak ingin mengalami penulian dini.

"ada apa?" tanya Yoochun ketus, ia masih kesal karena namja itu berteriak di dekatnya. Junsu -namja itu- menyengir, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"apa kau melihat Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu begitu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoochun. Yoochun yang tengah mengotak-atik laptopnya menoleh, memandang Junsu dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Yoochun balik. Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku mencarinya karena aku ingin mengambil makalah milikku yang dipinjamnya. Besok harus dikumpulkan." jawab Junsu sembari memutar kepalanya ke sekeliling apartement milik Yunho ini. Yoochun menutup laptopnya dan memutar duduknya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Junsu.

"Mungkin di café dekat kampus." jawab Yoochun. Junsu menatap bingung pada Yoochun.

"kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu, sedikit melenceng dari pembicaraan awal. Yoochun tersenyum kecil.

"memang apa yang terjadi padanya?" Yoochun justru balik bertanya.

"eum, akhir-akhir ini Yunho hyung jarang terlihat di kampus. Hyung juga jadi sering ke café dekat kampus itu, dan juga Yunho hyung sedikit terlihat diam, dan…. Kurus?!" jawab Junsu tak yakin. Yoochun menghela nafasnya, ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa.

"kau mengenal baik Yunho" ucap Yoochun. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"tentu saja. Aku sepupunya." jawab Junsu. Yoochun terkekeh menyadari kebodohannya.

"ya. Aku juga menyadari semua itu. Keanehan yang terjadi pada Yunho akhir-akhir ini. Dan kurasa, aku tahu penyebabnya." ucap Yoochun. Junsu membelalakkan matanya.

"kenapa? Apa penyebabnya?" tanya Junsu tak sabar. Ia sudah cukup dibuat bingung oleh tingkah kakak sepupunya akhir-akhir ini.

"kau kenal Shim Changmin?" tanya Yoochun. Junsu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun.

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia temanku di kelas kalkulus." jawab Junsu.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu lagi. Yoochun tersenyum kecil, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah penasaran Junsu.

"dia kekasih Yunho hyung." dan Junsu membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat Yoochun. Ia membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tutup kembali saat bibirnya tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Yoochun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu milik Junsu.

"kau pasti sulit untuk percaya. Tapi itu kenyataannya." tambah Yoochun. Junsu menghela nafasnya dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit shock.

"lalu, kau menerima kenyataan itu? Sejak kapan Yunho hyung dan Changmin berpacaran?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun terdiam, ia sedikit menerawang saat pertama kali Yunho mengenalkan Changmin sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ya. Aku menentangnya dulu. 3 tahun yang lalu."

.

_"kau gila!" teriak Yoochun begitu mendengar serentetan kalimat dari Yunho._ _Yunho menghela nafasnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa depan TV._

_"aku tak gila! Berhenti mengataiku gila, Chun!" Yunho balas berteriak. Ia sudah lelah mendengar kata 'gila' yang sedari terlontar dari mulut Yoochun._

_"bagaimana tidak gila! Jika kau mengencani seorang namja. NAMJA!" Yoochun kembali berteriak. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecil._

_"ya. Aku juga tak percaya awalnya." ucap Yunho. Yoochun membelalakkan matanya._

_"jadi, bukan kau yang mengejar hobae kita itu?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho menoleh dan memandang tak suka ke arah Yoochun._

_"kau pikir aku yang menggodanya? Tidak mungkin! Aku normal awalnya. Kau tahu itu." jawab Yunho. Yoochun mendengus kasar._

_"ya. Itu dulu! lalu, bagaimana bisa dia membuatmu jatuh cinta?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Yunho tertawa, mencoba mengingat bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada hobaenya._

_"ya. Dia selalu mendatangiku. Dia bukan seorang culun seperti yang kubayangkan. Kau tahukan dia termasuk mahasiswa jenius di universitas kita?" tanya Yunho. Yoochun mengangguk dan menyuruh Yunho kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_"dia selalu datang saat aku bermain basket dilapangan. Bahkan aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di lapangan itu. Saat aku tak sengaja melempar bola basket pada Junsu, yang ternyata ada dia disampingnya. Dan sejak itu dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi." jelas Yunho. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya._

_"lalu, bagian mana yang membuatmu bisa jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Yunho tertawa lagi._

_"dia keren. Maksudku dia sangat tampan dan cool dengan otak cerdas dan juga penampilannya. Secara visual, dia menarik." jawab Yunho. Yoochun memandang tak percaya pada Yunho._

_"jadi kau jatuh cinta hanya karena wajah dan penampilannya saja? Kau merubah orientasi seksualmu hanya karena itu?" tanya Yoochun. Masih belum percaya pada pendirian sahabatnya itu._

_"bukan. Bukan karena itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan mau menjadi uke-nya." Yoochun tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho. membuat Yunho menekuk wajahnya kesal._

_"Kau uke, Yun? Aku tak percaya ini! Kau benar-benar gila!" ucap Yoochun. Yunho mendengus kasar._

_"Yayayaya! Terserahlah! Mau kulanjut tidak ceritanya?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah kesalnya. Yoochun mengangguk di tengah tawanya._

_"lanjutkan!" ucap namja itu begitu tawanya terhenti. Yunho tersenyum._

_"dia sangat gentle. Dia selalu menelponku dan menggangguku di setiap kegiatan yang kulakukan. Bahkan dia sampai datang ke apartementku untuk menyeretku ke kampus." Yoochun hanya diam mendengarkan._

_"kau tahukan bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah terlambat masuk kelas pagi? Itu karenanya. Dia yang selalu menelponku dan menjemputku di apartement." tambah Yunho. Yoochun mengangguk setuju._

_"aku juga sempat heran melihat kehadiranmu di pagi hari. Aku saja sudah angkat tangan untuk membangunkanmu." ucap Yoochun. Yunho tersenyum maklum._

_"dan kurasa, aku jatuh cinta padanya karena setiap perhatian yang ia berikan padaku. Meski hanya perhatian kecil. Ia juga selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan. Entah darimana dia tahu jika aku memiliki masalah dengan lambungku." ucap Yunho lagi. Yoochun mendesah frustasi._

_"baiklah, baiklah! Aku takbisa melarangmu untuk berpacaran dengan bocah itu. Lagipula itu juga hidupmu." ucap Yoochun akhirnya. Yunho tertawa dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu._

_"Gomawo, Chun. Jeongmal gomawo~" ucap Yunho. Yoochun langsung melepas kasar pelukan Yunho._

_"jangan bermesraan di depanku!" ancam Yoochun. Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya di depan Yoochun._

_"dia bukan seorang yang romantis ataupun mesra." ucap Yunho masih dengan kerucutan dibibirnya. Yoochun tertawa._

_"ternyata kau lumayan imut jika sedang berpose seperti itu." ucap Yoochun. Yunho langsung membelalakkan matanya._

_"Ya! Aku tidak imut! Aku namja, sialan!" teriak Yunho tak terima. Yoochun masih tertawa._

_"oh, ya ngomong-ngomong, apa marga bocah itu?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho tersenyum_

_"Shim. Shim Changmin."_

_._

"ya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. itu haknya." ucap Yoochun begitu kembali dari masa lalu. Junsu tersenyum.

"yah~ memang haknya. Dan kurasa mereka berhasil menyembunyikan hal itu cukup lama." ucap Junsu. Yoochun mengangguk.

"ya. Hanya aku dan kedua adik Changmin. Lagipula Yunho tidak memiliki orang tua lagi." Yoochun terdiam begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Junsu yang mendengar ucapan Yoochun memandang Yoochun horror.

"kedua orang tua Changmin tak tahu?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun menggeleng.

"tidak. Mereka tidak tahu." jawab Yoochun. Junsu mendesah frustasi.

"gila! Mereka berdua memang Gila!" gumam Junsu. Yoochun hanya tersenyum maklum. Dulu ia sudah pernah memberikan reaksi yang sama.

"lalu, apa hubungannya Changmin dengan tingkah Yunho hyung akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Junsu lagi. Yoochun menghela nafsanya.

"sudah tiga bulan Changmin menghilang. Ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi." jawab Yoochun. Junsu membulatkan mulutnya.

"C-Changmin menghilang? Pantas aku tidak melihatnya akhir-akhir ini." ucap Junsu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

" Yunho hyung tidak datang kerumahnya? Atau menghubungi adik Changmin?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun menggeleng.

"rumahnya kosong. Dan kedua adik Changmin tak bisa dihubungi. Yunho sudah mendatangi segala tempat yang memungkinkan didatangi oleh Changmin. Tetapi nihil. Ia tak menemukan sosok jangkung itu." jelas Yoochun. Junsu mendesah frustasi.

"aku jadi tahu bagiamana keadaan Yunho hyung saat ini." gumam Junsu.

"sepertinya sosok Changmin sangat berarti bagi Yunho hyung." ucap Junsu. Yoochun membenarkan.

"ya. Kurasa memang sangat berarti"

.

.

.

_Bruk!_

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya begitu saja. Ia sangat lelah. Apalagi begitu sampai apartement Junsu mengomelinya tak penting. Membuatnya harus bertahan dengan suara melengking namja itu.

"Yun! Ayo makan malam dulu." ucap Yoochun begitu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Yunho. Yunho membalik tubuhnya dan menatap tak selera pada Yoochun.

"aku capek. Aku langsung tidur saja." jawab Yunho.

"dan kenapa kau masih di sini? Junsu sudah pulang kan? Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakannya." tambah Yunho. Yoochun terkikik kecil.

"iya. Junsu sudah pulang. Aku masih di sini karena memang aku masih ingin disini. Lagipula malam ini aku akan menginap di sini lagi." jawab Yoochun. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tajam ke arah Yoochun.

"jangan bilang kau sedang bertengkar dengna pacarmu lagi? astaga~ Chun! Berhentilah bermain dengan pacar-pacarmu itu!" ucap Yunho. Yoochun hanya tertawa dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho.

"chun." panggil Yunho setelah membiarkan keadaan hening sesaat.

"hm?" Yoochun bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"apa menurutmu Changmin akan kembali?" tanya Yunho, pandangannya menerawang ke atas, menatap lurus pada atap kamarnya.

Yoochun menoleh, menatap sendu ke arah Yunho.

"aku tak tahu." jawab Yoochun singkat. Ia hanya tak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada sahabatnya itu. Yunho tersenyum miris.

"aku lelah, Chun. Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku masih menunggunya? Balasan apa yang kudapat karena telah menjaga hatiku? Aku selalu takut saat Changmin tak kembali lagi." gumam Yunho lirih. Yoochun hanya terdiam memandang sendu ke arah Yunho.

"kau tahu. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku lelah membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja, padahal kenyataannya aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku membutuhkannya, Chun." tambah Yunho. Yoochun terdiam. Sungguh! Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Yunho.

"aku cengeng, ya. Menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini." ucap Yunho sembari menghapus kasar air matanya. Yoochun menggeleng.

"tidak. Kau tidak cengeng. Kau berhak menangis. Menangislah! Itu akan mengurangi bebanmu." Yoochun mencoba tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pundak Yunho yang berbaring disampingnya.

Yunho terdiam. Ia menangis tanpa isakan, tanpa suara. Harus Yoochun akui, Yunho bukanlah seorang yang cengeng. Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan namja itu, baru kali ini ia lihat Yunho menangis didepannya. Setidaknya setelah namja itu kehilangan kedua orang tua dan juga adiknya.

"menangislah!" bisik Yoochun. Yunho hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Setidaknya, untuk kali ini biarkan ia menangisi dirinya sendiri. Menangisi kebodohannya.

.

.

.

_3 years later…_

.

"Yoochun! Kau makan ramenku lagi!" Yunho berteriak begitu tak menemukan persedian ramen di lemarinya. Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, meringis kecil.

"Mianhae, Yun. Aku kemarin malam sangat lapar begitu pulang dari kantor, jadi aku memakan ramenmu." jelas Yoochun sembari menyusul Yunho di dapur. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"lalu aku sarapan apa pagi ini? Aku harus segera berangkat kerja, bodoh!" ucap Yunho. Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima dibilang bodoh.

"ayo berangkat bersama. Kita cari sarapan di jalan saja." Yoochun mencoba memberi usul. Yunho menghela nafsanya.

"baiklah. Aku tak punya pilihan lainkan, sajangnim~" ucap Yunho sembari melenggang pergi dari dapur. Ia perlu memakai pakaian kerjanya.

Ya, sekarang seorang Jung Yunho sudah lulus dari universitasnya. Ia sudah meninggalkan segala kebiasaan buruknya saat di universitas dulu. kini ia bekerja di perusahaan Yoochun, menjadi sekretaris namja cassanova itu. Yah~ setidaknya hidupnya terjamin.

"Cepatlah! Kau bisa membuat kita terlambat, Yun!" teriak Yoochun dari luar pintu apartement. Yunho menutup pintu apartement-nya dan berkacak pinggang di depan Yoochun.

"salah siapa kau tidur di apartement-ku lagi?! Kebiasaan buruk!" ucap Yunho. Yoochun tertawa dan segera menyeret lengan Yunho.

"kita harus segera jika tak ingin terlambat. Aku sudah snagat lapar." ucap Yoochun saat mereka sudah memasuki lift. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

"yah~ siapa juga yang ingin terlambat. Dan aku juga lapar, Chun." balas Yunho.

pintu lift sudah akan tertutup sempurna saat sebuah tangan menghalangi pintu itu tertutup.

"mianhae." seorang namja masuk ke dalam lift begitu pintu lift kembali terbuka. Yoochun hanya bergumam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel yang tadi bergetar di sakunya. Sedangkan Yunho menoleh, mencoba melihat siapa yang memasuki lift tadi. Dan saat ia melihat wajah namja itu, matanya membelalak. Ia menelan ludahnya tak percaya.

"C-Changmin"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Otte, otte? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Aku butuh pendapat kalian chingudeul~

ini FF ChangHo pertama milikku, jadi kalau sedikit absurd saya mohon maaf. Apakah Yunho-nya terlalu feminim? Aku tak suka Yunho yang terlalu uke. Bagaimanapun dia kan seme-nya Jaejoong. Nah hlo! Jadi bingung sendiri dengan identitasku.

Jadi akunya YJs, tapi aku juga suka Yunho!uke buat Changmin.

Just Info, saya bukan HoMinoids, tapi pecinta ChangHo, Yunho!Uke

Mian jika ada pihak yang tak terima, saya tidak bermaksud apapun, sungguh! ^^v

The last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Still

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : ChangHo/HoMin seme!Changmin

**Length** : 2

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : **[**"kau dimana, bodoh? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?", Jung Yunho**] [**"kuharap kau tahu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Dimanapun aku berada.", Shim Changmin**] **ChangHo/HoMin. **Uke!Yunho**

**Warning** : **YAOI**! Boyxboy! Tak suka dengan pairing-nya jangan dibaca! XP. Yunho-sentris. Jadi nanti isi FF ini dari sudut pandang Yunho, walaupun nanti tetap Author POV. Jadi semua full of Yunho's life.

_._

_._

_._

_Sedangkan Yunho menoleh, mencoba melihat siapa yang memasuki lift tadi. Dan saat ia melihat wajah namja itu, matanya membelalak. Ia menelan ludahnya tak percaya._

_"C-Changmin"_

_._

_._

_._

**Part 2**

**.**

Keadaan hening menyelimuti suasana kedua namja itu. Cuaca diluar café yang cerah tak mempengaruhi atmosfer canggung yang menyelimuti dua namja itu. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Salah seorang memandang keluar jendela, mencoba acuh dengan pandangan namja didepannya yang tak berhenti memandangnya.

"jadi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Changmin, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada. Yunho menoleh, memandang malas ke arah Changmin.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja, Changmin-ssi." jawab Yunho. Changmin tersenyum, mencoba memberikan kesan baik di depan Yunho.

"apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Changmin lagi. Yunho mendesah frustasi,

"Astaga, Changmin-ssi~ kau menarikku kemari hanya ingin menginterogasiku?!" ucap Yunho setengah berteriak. Changmin tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang diberikan Yunho. sesuai prediksinya.

"kau tidak berubah." gumam Changmin. Yunho mendelik begitu mendengar kalimat Changmin.

"apa maksudmu tidak berubah?" tanya Yunho ketus. Changmin tersenyum, tangannya terulur dan membelai lembut pipi kanan Yunho, membuat pemiliknya terdiam dan menatap Changmin.

"kau masih Yunho-ku yang dulu." jawab Changmin pelan. Yunho menundukkan wajahnya, membuat tangan Changmin terhempas dari wajahnya.

"bodoh!" gumam Yunho, entah kenapa, pipinya memanas mendapat pandangan lembut Changmin padanya, apalagi tangan namja itu tadi juga menyentuh pipinya. Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Yunho.

"aku harus bekerja." ucap Yunho sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Changmin yang melihat itu langsung ikut berdiri dan menahan lengan Yunho.

"kita belum selesai bicara, Yun!" cegah Changmin. Ia berjalan mendekati namja yang lebih tua darinya itu, melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Yunho dan memeluknya.

"aku merindukanmu." bisik Changmin. Yunho tersentak. Ia baru sadar bahwa Changmin kini memeluknya.

"saranghae~" bisik Changmin lagi. Yunho terdiam, ia tak memeluk balik Changmin ataupun melepas pelukan namja itu.

"mianhae. tapi aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi." balas Yunho pelan. Changmin terdiam, ia semakin mengeratkan pekukannya.

"kau hanya lupa." ucap Changmin. Yunho menggeleng cepat.

"tidak. Aku memang sudah tak lagi mencintaimu" balas Yunho cepat. Changmin melepas pelukannya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yunho dan menatap intens mata namja itu.

"kau hanya lupa. Dan akan kubuat kau mengingat cintamu padaku lagi."

.

.

.

"jadi, ada apa dengan Shim Changmin?" tanya Yoochun saat mereka tengah makan siang bersama di kantin kantor. Yunho mendesah berat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"tak ada apa-apa dengan namja itu." jawab Yunho malas. Yoochun tertawa.

"lalu, kenapa kau datang ke kantor dengan wajah lesu dan tak bersemangat? Apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Yunho memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"aku tak ingin kembali padanya. Tolong aku, Chun~" jawab Yunho. Yoochun yang mendengar jawaban Yunho memandang namja itu bingung.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"dia bilang dia masih mencintaiku. Dan dia bilang bahwa aku hanya melupakan cintaku padanya. Dia ingin memilikiku lagi~" jelas Yunho sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Yoochun yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.

"yah~ kau tinggal meyakinkan dia bahwa kau tak lagi mencintainya kan?!" ucap Yoochun, mencoba memberikan solusi. Yunho mendesah keras.

"ya, do'akan saja aku tak terpesona olehnya." jawab Yunho pelan. Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"memang ia sebegitu mempesonanya di matamu?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Yoochun frustasi.

"Yah, kurasa dia memang sedikit mempesona." ucap Yunho. Yoochun tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu.

"eum, kukira dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Seingatku dulu rambutnya sedikit bergelombang dan berwarna coklat gelap. Sekarang lurus, ya? Warna coklat terang juga membuat ia terlihat lebih dewasa." ucap Yoochun, membenarkan kalimat Yunho. Yunho menghela nafsanya kasar mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"kau tidak membantu sama sekali." ucap Yunho. Yoochun lagi-lagi tertawa.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali melihatku seperti ini." gumam Yunho. Yoochun menggeleng.

"ani. Ani. Aku bukannya senang melihatmu menderita. Hanya lucu saja, kau seperti ini hanya karena cinta masa lalumu." Yoochun berusaha membela dirinya. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yah~ terserah katamu."

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho menatap Yoochun lalu menggeleng lemas.

"aku tak tahu. Aku tak bertanya apapun padanya tadi. Kau tahu?! Rasanya aku ingin menonjok wajahnya begitu melihatnya di lift tadi." ucap Yunho sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Yoochun menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"kau bilang ingin menonjoknya, tapi malah mendapat ciuman dari namja itu." ucap Yoochun dengan seringainya. Yunho langsung melotot ke arah Yoochun.

"sembarangan! Kau pikir aku namja murahan yang diam saja dicium namja yang baru saja kutemui?!" ucap Yunho tak terima. Yoochun tergelak disemprot begitu oleh Yunho.

"yayayaya, setidaknya kau mendapat pelukannya." ucap Yoochun menaik turunkan alis kirinya. Yunho menatap curiga ke arah Yoochun.

"darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Yoochun tersenyum kecil.

"aku hanya menebak saja. Melihat dia bilang bahwa dia masih mencintaimu setidaknya dia akan memeluk atau menciummu." jelas Yoochun. Yunho menganggguk paham.

"yah~ untuk itu kau benar. Dia memang memelukku." ucap Yunho. Yoochun menggeleng melihat wajah frustasi Yunho.

"lebih baik kita kembali ke kantor. Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan."

.

.

.

_Brakk!_

"hah~!" Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Barang dan baju-bajunya yang berserakan di atas ranjang ia geser begitu saja, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup ramai karena barang-barang itu berjatuhan di lantai. Dan Yunho tak peduli sama sekali.

Apartement-nya memang sedang berantakan, sudah lebih dari 3 hari ia tidak membereskan tempat tinggalnya ini. Ia memang seorang yang tidak peka terhadap kebersihan dan kerapian, tetapi tidak dengan kamar mandinya. Ia selalu rajin membersihkan sepetak kecil bagian apartement-nya itu.

"lebih baik aku mandi lalu mencari makan malam saja." gumam Yunho. ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, melepas jas dan juga dasinya.

"hah~ makan malam di kedai sushi pinggir jalan sepertinya tidak buruk." ucap Yunho sembari berjalan ke dapur. Tenggorokannya kering, minta dibasahi. Yunho mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas dan segera menenggaknya.

_Ting tong…._

Suara bel mengusik pendengaran namja itu. Ia berjalan malas menuju pintu depan. Tangan kanannya masih memegang botol minumnya.

"sebentar!" Yunho berteriak dari balik pintu saat bunyi bel kembali terdengar. Ia menutup botolnya, menaruh di meja samping TV dan segera membuka pintu depan.

"annyeong haseyo~ saya tetangga baru disebelah apartement anda. Mohon bantuannya~" dan sederet kalimat itu langsung terdengar oleh Yunho begitu membuka pintu. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat Changmin yang kini berdiri di sana.

"Changmin-ssi?" ucap Yunho tak percaya. Changmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ne?"

"ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho ketus. Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Yunho.

"aku tinggal di apartement sebelah, Yun~" jawab Changmin. Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"kau pasti bercanda!" ucap Yunho frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir, apa dosa masa lalunya hingga harus bertemu lagi dengan Changmin~.

Changmin menggeleng.

"ani. Aku tak berbohong. Jika kau tak percaya, kau boleh datang ke apartementku sekarang." ucap Changmin, menawarkan apartement-nya sendiri. Yunho menggeleng cepat.

"tidak! Terima kasih!" jawab Yunho ketus. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"kau tak ingin melihat tempat tinggal baruku, Yun?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah memelasnya. Yunho menggeleng tegas.

"sudah kubilang tidak! Dan lagi, panggil aku Hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu, Changmin-ssi!" ucap Yunho, masih dengan nada ketusnya. Ia mundur kebelakang dan segera menutup pintu apartement-nya. Tapi pintu itu tak bisa menutup sempurna saat kaki Changmin menahannya.

"kau tidak sopan dengan menutup pintu begitu saja saat tetangga barumu sedang bertamu. Bahkan kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk." ucap Changmin begitu Yunho membuka pintunya lagi. namja itu mendesah frustasi.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Shim Changmin?!" tanya Yunho ketus. Changmin melebarkan senyumnya dan langsung melenggang masuk, melewati Yunho begitu saja.

"wah~ apartementmu berantakan sekali, Yun~ ckckck, dasar jorok!" ucap Changmin begitu melihat keadaan apartement Yunho. Yunho membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menyeret lengan Changmin berusaha mengusir namja jangkung itu.

"keluar dari apartementku! Kau tak berhak masuk!" teriak Yunho. Changmin menghempaskan tangan Yunho dari lengannya begitu saja, membuat Yunho berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Changmin.

"keluar dari apartementku sekarang!" desis Yunho. Changmin tak bergeming dan justru balik menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

"yack!" Yunho berteriak saat tiba-tiba Changmin mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh di lantai.

"appo~" gumam Yunho pelan. Ia tak menyadari, bahwa Changmin kini menyeringai melihatnya.

"appo?" tanya Changmin sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho. Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang tak suka ke arah Changmin.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yunho memekik kecil saat Changmin tiba-tiba berada di atas tubuhnya, kedua tangannya juga dicengkeram Changmin dan diletakkan namja jangkung itu di atas kepalanya.

"turun dari tubuhku!" teriak Yunho. Changmin justru menyeringai. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menyerang bibir Yunho. membungkam segala umpatan yang akan dilontarkan.

"ngh~" tanpa sadar Yunho melenguh saat bibirnya dilumat ganas oleh Changmin. Bahkan ia tak bisa menghirup nafas sama sekali. Hanya Changmin yang menggerakkan bibirnya dalam ciuman itu, sedangkan Yunho menutup rapat-rapat bibir miliknya, tak memperbolehkan Changmin memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dan Changmin tak kehabisan akal. Ia tetap gencar melumat bibir hati milik Yunho.

"argh!" Yunho berteriak kecil saat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat bibir hati itu mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"emh.." Yunho mendesah berat saat lidah Changmin menyapa rongga mulutnya, menyentuh langit-langit dan juga seluruh isi mulutnya. Rasa anyir darahnya terasa saat saliva mereka berdua bercampur.

"engh~" lenguhan Yunho terdengar samar saat Changmin melepas ciuman itu. Nafas mereka berdua terengah, dan dapat Yunho rasakan deru nafas Changmin di atas wajahnya. Jemari namja jangkung itu menyentuh sudut bibir dan juga dagu Yunho, membersihkan saliva mereka yang keluar. Hal itu membuat cengkeraman namja itu di kedua tangan Yunho juga melonggar, membuatnya bisa menggerakkan tangannya bebas.

"keluar kau, brengsek!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba. ia mendorong tubuh Changmin dan berdiri, membuat Changmin memandang shock ke arahnya.

"keluar sekarang!" teriak Yunho lagi. ia menarik tangan Changmin dan membuat namja itu berdiri. Ia memukul pipi Changmin sekali, membuat pemuda jangkung itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, ia sudah akan terjatuh ke lantai akibat kerasnya pukulan Yunho, tetapi tangan Yunho yang menahan lengan kanannya membuatnya masih berpijak tanah.

"kau brengsek!" Yunho berteriak lagi sembari menyeret Changmin menuju pintu apartementnya. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Changmin keluar.

"Yun, tunggu!"

_Brak!_

Pintu apartement Yunho dibanting oleh sang pemilik, menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit keras. Changmin terdiam, mencoba memahami kejadian barusan yang berlalu sangat cepat. Dan saat ia sudah bisa memahami semua itu, ia menatap putus asa ke arah pintu apartement Yunho. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi kirinya yang tadi dipukul Yunho.

"aw!" ia merintih kecil. Pukulan itu meninggalkan lebam berwarna biru di pipinya.

"pukulannya sakit juga."

.

.

.

_gajima han madil motanda_

_i baboga _

_naega wae i baboman bwasseul kka?_

_cham motnan neol_

_Baby Catch Me Catch Me_

_Catch Me, Girl, Tonight_

"ngh~" Yunho melenguh pelan dan meraba meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi tanpa henti.

"yoboseyo?" suara seraknya terdengar lirih.

_"yoboseyo? Kau dimana, yun?" _suara Yoochun menyapa gendang telinganya. Yunho mengerang pelan, tangan kirinya yang tak memegang ponsel memijit pelipisnya, ia merasa pusing dan tak enak badan.

"aku masih di apartement. Mian. sepertinya hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja." jawab Yunho. suaranya masih terdengar serak dan lirih.

_"kau baik-baik saja?" _tanya Yoochun khawatir dari line seberang, suara Yunho benar-benar lirih. Yunho mengangguk, dan baru ia sadar, Yoochun takkan melihat anggukannya.

"ne. aku baik-baik saja, hanya merasa kurang enak badan. Gokjongma." ucap Yunho. dapat ia dengar Yoochun menghela nafsanya.

_"baiklah. Nanti istirahat siang aku ke apartement-mu. Aku tak percaya kau baik-baik saja." _Yunho tertawa kecil tanpa suara mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"terserah kau sajalah." dan tanpa menunggu respon Yoochun, ia langsung menutup panggilan itu. Yunho meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja nakas dan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"ah, sudah jam 9" ucap Yunho pelan begitu tak sengaja melihat jam di dinding. Ia meraba dahinya sendiri, dan menyadari suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat.

"aku demam." gumam Yunho lirih.

"ah, aku juga belum makan malam kemarin." tambah Yunho. ia terdiam, mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, sebelum ia berakhir mengenaskan di atas ranjang, tanpa makan malam dulu. bahkan sekarang ia masih memakai kemejanya kemarin.

"aku harus mandi." ucap Yunho. ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi kembali berhenti saat nyeri di perutnya menyerang.

"argh! Bodoh! Pasti kambuh lagi." gumam Yunho. ia memegang perutnya, wajahnya mengeryit, mencoba mengurangi nyeri yang melanda.

"lebih baik aku tidur lagi." dan Yunho akhirnya kembali berbaring, mencoba menetralisir nyeri yang ia rasakan. Dan sebelum ia memejamkan mata, ia mengetik pesan pada Yoochun. Menyuruh namja itu untuk benar-benar datang ke apartementnya.

"aku membutuhkanmu." gumam Yunho sebelum menutup matanya. Dan dia tak tahu, ia pingsan atau tidur saat kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Yun, bangun!" ucap Yoochun sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Yunho. Yunho menggeram pelan dan mulai membuka matanya.

"kau sudah datang. Chun." ucap Yunho begitu membuka mata dan menyadari kehadiran Yoochun. Yoochun mengangguk.

"kau demam. Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho menggeleng.

"tidak. Tidak perlu." jawabnya lemas. Yunho akan duduk dari tidurnya, tapi terhenti di tengah jalan saat nyeri itu menyerangnya.

"argh!" Yunho berteriak kesakitan. Yoochun yang mendengarnya langsung melihat Yunho panik.

"apa? Kenapa? Lambungmu sakit?" Tanya Yoochun. Yunho mengibaskan tangannya didepan Yoochun.

"aku baik-baik saja." ucap Yunho lirih. Yoochun yang melihat itu menggeleng tak percaya.

"kau tak baik-baik saja." ucap Yoochun. Ia mengambil mantel hitam milik Yunho dan menyuruh Yunho untuk memakainya.

"pakai ini dan kita pergi ke rumah sakit!" Yoochun memerintah sahabatnya itu. Yunho diam, ia tak memakai mantel itu, justru menatap bingung ke arah Yoochun.

"untuk apa kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya Yunho. Yoochun berdecak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Tentu saja untuk memeriksamu, bodoh!" jawab Yoochun ketus. Ia memakaikan mantel ke tubuh Yunho dan perlahan menarik sahabatnya itu untuk bangun dari ranjangnya.

"argh!" Yunho berteriak sakit begitu berdiri, membuat Yoochun memandang iba kearahnya.

"ayo kubantu." ucap Yoochun. Ia melingkarkan tangan kiri Yunho dilehernya dan tangan kanannya melingkar dipinggang namja itu.

"perlahan saja." Yoochun memapah Yunho menuju tempat mobilnya berada.

"dasar bodoh! Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri?! Kau tidak makan malam dan tidak sarapan. Apa maumu?!" ucap Yoochun ketus. Yunho meringis kecil.

"aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk makan." jawab Yunho. Yoochun mendesah berat mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"yah, terserah!" Ucap Yoochun akhirnya. Ia hanya diam dan menuntun Yunho menuju mobilnya terparkir. Ia sedikit tak tega melihat raut kesakitan milik Yunho. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua ini juga salah namja itu sendiri.

.

.

.

"berbaringlah disini dulu, tuan. Akan saya panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa anda." ucap seorang suster ke arah Yunho. Yunho mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang yang ada diruangan itu. Sedangkan Yoochun dan suster itu keluar.

"aku akan mengurus pendaftaranmu dulu." ucap Yoochun sebelum meninggalkan Yunho diruangan itu. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"ini sungguh menyakitkan. Dasar bocah sialan!" Yunho berdesis pelan, merutuki sikap Changmin kemarin malam. Ia merasa dilecehkan oleh tindakan Changmin kemarin.

"ah, chaesunghamnida. Membuat anda menunggu lama." seorang dokter dengan jas putihnya memasuki ruang periksa itu. Yunho langsung menoleh, dan mendapati seorang dokter tengah berjalan menunduk kearahnya. Dokter itu tengah menulis sesuatu dicatatan yang tengah ia bawa. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada sesuatu pada dokter itu yang membuatnya mengingat bocah sialan yang membuatnya menangis kemarin.

"jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya dokter itu begitu sampai di samping ranjang Yunho. Yunho sudah akan mengeluarkan suaranya saat dokter itu tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat segala kalimat yang akan Yunho ucapkan terlupa begitu saja. Kedua namja itu saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang mengucapkan satu kalimatpun.

"Y-Yunho?" dan Suara Changmin yang memecah keheningan yang ada. Yunho terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya dari dokter -Changmin- itu.

"K-Kau sakit? Apa yang sakit? Apa aku menyakitimu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Changmin melontarkan sederet pertanyaan untuk Yunho. tetapi namja itu hanya diam dengan wajah yang tidak memandang Changmin.

"Yun?" Changmin menyentuh bahu Yunho, membuat namja itu sedikit tersentak. Yunho sudah akan menyingkirkan tangan Changmin dengan menggerakkan bahunya, tetapi nyeri itu datang lagi.

"Arkh!" Yunho berteriak kecil sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Keringat dingin yang tadi sudah menghilang kini terlihat membasahi wajah Yunho. kesadarannya juga mulai kabur, pandangannya terasa buram dan tak fokus. Dan hal terakhir yang dapat ia dengar adalah teriakan Changmin yang memanggilnya.

"Yunho!"

.

.

.

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yoochun begitu melihat Yunho membuka matanya. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lengan kanannya ia letakkan di atas dahinya, menghalangi sinar lampu yang sangat terang.

"apakah masih terasa nyeri?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Yunho menurunkan lengannya dari atas dahinya, memandang Yoochun yang masih menetap lekat-lekat ke arahnya.

"aku baik-baik saja. Gokjong hajima." jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum kecil. Yoochun menghela nafas lega.

"Gila! Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung karena mendapat kabar dari dokter bahwa kau tak sadarkan diri. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku!" ucap Yoochun. Yunho tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku tak tahu jika bisa sampai pingsan. Hah~ kau tak tahu betapa menyakitkannya itu." jelas Yunho. Yoochun meringis kecil.

"yah~ setidaknya kau masih bisa tertawa." ucap namja cassanova itu. Yoochun memandang wajah Yunho, merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di wajah namja itu.  
"Yun, bibirmu terluka?" tanya Yoochun saat menyadari bibir Yunho yang sedikit bengkak dan ada bekas luka disana. Yunho megernyitkan dahinya dan meraba bibirnya sendiri, merasakan sedikit nyeri saat menyentuh bagian paling merah diwajahnya itu.  
"entahlah. Aku tak menyadarinya." jawab Yunho. yoochun tertawa mendnegar jawaban Yunho.  
"tentu saja kau tak menyadarinya! Kau pasti asik berciuman sehingga tak sadar bibirmu terluka." ucap Yoochun. Yunho meringis mendengar ucapan Yoochun.  
"aku bukan seseorang yang berciuman dengan orang yang tidak kusukai." ucap Yunho datar dan terkesan dingin. Yoochun terdiam, ia memilih duduk disamping ranjang Yunho dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengupas jeruk di sana. Ia tahu, Yunho tak suka dnegna topik yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Dan dia tak sebodoh itu untuk merusak mood sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring sakit.

Keadaan menjadi hening, Yunho memandang Yoochun yang kini tengah mengupas sebuah jeruk yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya.

"Chun, kau tahu siapa dokter yang memeriksa dan merawatku?" tanya Yunho. Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan alis yang bertaut.

"dokter yang merawatmu? Kukira kau sudah tahu. Bukankah kau sempat bertemu dengannya di ruang periksa?" Yoochun balik bertanya. Yunho tak tahu mengapa, tetapi jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"hoksi, Shim Changmin uisa?" tanya Yunho pelan. Yoochun mengangguk.

"ne. itu kau tahu,kenapa mesti bertanya?!" jawab Yoochun, masih asyik dengan jeruknya. Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Yoochun.

"kenapa kau membiarkan dia menjadi dokter-ku!" teriak Yunho. Yoochun sedikit terlonjak mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"Ini di rumah sakit, bodoh! Jangan berteriak!" ucap Yoochun.

"lagi pula siapa yang memintanya merawatmu?! Dia sendiri yang melakukannya. Memang aku bisa me-request siapa dokter yang akan merawatmu?!" tambah Yoochun sewot.

"hah~ tapi kan. Akh, terserahlah!" Yunho tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan segera memiringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Yoochun.

"ya, sekarang kau malah mengambek padaku!" ucap Yoochun, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi Yunho justru mendengus kesal saat berbalik dan melihat namja itu justru memakan jeruk-nya santai.

"selamat siang." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan dua namja itu. Yoochun menoleh, dan mendapati seorang suster membuka pintu. Yoochun tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"silahkan suster." Yoochun berucap sembari menggeser tubuhnya dari sisi ranjang Yunho. Suster itu masuk diikuti oleh dokter dibelakangnya.

"gwenchanayo?" sebuah suara menyapa telinga Yoochun, membuat namja itu menoleh dan menatap namja dengan jas putih itu.

"Changmin-ah, kau bertanya keadaanku atau keadaannya?" tanya Yoochun. Changmin tertawa.

"memang kapan aku bertanya keadaanmu, hyung? Tentu saja keadaan my Yunnie~" ucap Changmin sembari berjalan cepat menuju ranjang Yunho. suster yang melihat itu hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli, dan sesungguhnya juga tak tahu apa-apa.

"kau bisa keluar jika sudah selesai Sulli-ssi." ucap Changmin. Suster yang bernama sulli itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah catatan kepada Changmin.

"ini catatannya. Dan kuharap anda melakukannya dengan benar, uisanim." ucap Sulli sembari berlalu dari ruangan itu. Changmin tertawa.

"seperti aku pernah melakukan kesalahan saja~" jawab Changmin acuh. Ia mendekati ranjang Yunho dan memutarinya, hingga kini ia berada di dekat infus namja itu.

"jadi, apa ada keluhan lagi, Yun?" tanya Changmin sembari memeriksa infus Yunho, dan mencatat hasilnya di kertas yang ia bawa. Yunho hanya diam, sedangkan Yoochun kini duduk di sofa yang disediakan di sana.

"percuma saja, ia tidak akan menjawabmu, Changmin." justru suara Yoochun yang terdengar oleh Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"lambungmu tidak terlalu baik. kau harus dirawat di sini selama beberapa hari untuk menormalkan kembali lambungmu. Dan juga hasil rontgen akan keluar sore ini. Kita akan tahu apakah ada luka disana" jelas Changmin. Yunho tetap diam, memandang malas ke arah Yoochun yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"mianhae." Changmin membelai rambut Yunho, membuat namja itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" desis Yunho sembari menyingkirkan tangan Changmin dari kepalanya. Changmin terdiam, memandang sendu ke arah Yunho, yang justru dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh namja itu. Yunho sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah lebam di pipi kiri Changmin, sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengingat bahwa ia yang menorehkan luka lebam itu.

"eum, sepertinya kalian perlu bicara berdua. Aku pergi dulu." Yoochun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu begitu melihat atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan diantara kedua namja itu.

"Jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." ucap Changmin tulus. Yunho mendengus kasar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin.

"aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu. Aku merasa tak bisa mengontrol diriku begitu melihatmu. Mianhae." ucap Changmin lagi. Yunho membuang pandangannya, membuat Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"bagaimana cara agar dirimu percaya padaku lagi?" tanya Changmin frustasi. Yunho menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah Changmin.

"percaya padamu? Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang, uisanim!" ucap Yunho tajam. Changmin balik menatap tajam ke arah Yunho, sangat frustasi atas segala penolakan yang Yunho lakukan selama ini.

"jadi, sekarang kau mengusirku? Sejak kapan seorang pasien mengusir dokter, hah?! Kau pikir sekarang kau dibawah kuasa siapa?! Kau dibawah kuasaku! Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang jika aku mau!" ucap Changmin emosi. Yunho tersentak.

"bunuh saja aku!" teriak Yunho balik. Changmin terdiam, ia menatap dalam-dalam tepat ke mata Yunho. namja itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba meredam emosinya sendiri.

"aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kau tidak mudah untuk dibunuh!" ucap Changmin sembari

tersenyum kecil, berusaha mengembalikan atmosfer hangat diantara mereka. Ia mengelus pelan bibir Yunho, menatap sendu luka yang kemarin ia torehkan. Yunho terdiam, membiarkan Changmin menyentuh bibirnya.

"aku mau tidur, lebih baik kau benar-benar keluar dari sini. Dan aku pinta, besok aku sudah bisa keluar, uisanim." ucap Yunho. ia berbalik, membuat tangan Changmin terlepas dari wajahnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"saranghae." Changmin mencium pelan kepala Yunho dan segera berlalu dari kamar itu.

"kuharap kau tahu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Dimanapun aku berada." ucap Changmin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Yunho.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yeay~ akhirnya chapter 2 dateng juga~ begitu susah menentukan karakter Yunho di sini. saya juga sedikit kecewa dengan FF yang saya buat ini, Yunhonya terlalu uke, huhu

but, overall, i love this FF because this is my first FF with ChangHo Couple~ Saranghae oppadeul~

Saya mau curcol sedikit, ada dua berita menggemparkan di hidup saya!

yang pertama sebagai Cassiopeia, Of course I'm so happy! TVXQ comeback 7th album and 10th anniversary. I'm so proud to be Cassiopeia.

but in my soul(?) as an ELF, I'm too sad to hear about Leeteuk's oppa. Leeteuk Oppa kehilangan keluarga tercintanya. Sangat sedih mendengar berita ini. Hwa~

Untuk semua review(s) yang masuk, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, tak kusangka, mendapat komentar, huks….. v.v dan semua reader yang telah membaca FF abal ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih juga. Tinggalkan review lagi, ne?

Pai pai~


	3. Chapter 3 END

**Tittle** : Still

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : ChangHo/HoMin seme!Changmin

**Length** : 3

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : **[**"kau dimana, bodoh? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?", Jung Yunho**] [**"kuharap kau tahu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Dimanapun aku berada.", Shim Changmin**] **ChangHo/HoMin. **Uke!Yunho**

**Warning** : **YAOI**! Boyxboy! Tak suka dengan pairing-nya jangan dibaca! XP. Yunho-sentris. Jadi nanti isi FF ini dari sudut pandang Yunho, walaupun nanti tetap Author POV. Jadi semua full of Yunho's life.

_._

_._

_._

_"saranghae." Changmin mencium pelan kepala Yunho dan segera berlalu dari kamar itu._

_"kuharap kau tahu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Dimanapun aku berada." ucap Changmin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Yunho._

.

.

.

**Part 3**

**.**

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Yoochun begitu melihat Yunho memasuki ruangannya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah kunci mobil miliknya. "tentu saja aku mengendarai mobilku, Chun." jawab Yunho santai. Ia duduk di kursinya dan mulai menyalakan komputernya. Yoochun mendengus mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"aish! Bukan begitu maksudku! Tapikan kau harus istirahat dirumah dulu. kau belum pulih benar." ucap Yoochun. Yunho tertawa kecil.  
"aku bosan, Chun. Lagipula sudah 5 hari aku tidak masuk kerja. Aku bisa dipecat jika terus tak masuk." jelas Yunho. Yoochun tertawa.

"aku tak akan memecatmu, Yun. Yah~ setidaknya sampai Changmin menyuruhku melakukannya." ucap Yoochun. Yunho menatap tajam ke arahnya.  
"jangan menyebut nama bocah sialan itu!" ucap Yunho tajam. Yoochun semakin tertawa mendengarnya.

"yah~ terserahlah. Tapi karena kau sudah masuk, ini pekerjaan untukmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat sibuk tanpa ada dirimu." ucap Yoochun sembari menyerahkan beberapa dokumen ke atas meja Yunho.

"mianhae, Chun. Aku jadi merasa bersalah." ucap Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Yunho.  
"sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita datang ke acara peresmian gedung baru milik kita."

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju apartementnya. Tadi ia sempat minum-minum dengan karyawan yang lain, merayakan keberhasilan di proyek mereka. Dan karena lambungnya yang bermasalah dan juga toleransinya pada alkohol yang buruk, ia terpaksa pulang duluan. Kesadarannya masih cukup baik hingga ia bisa menyetir sampai apartementnya dengan selamat.

"Yun? Kau mabuk?" sebuah suara menyapa Yunho saat ia akan membuka pintu apartementnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Changmin yang berjalan ke arahnya.  
"Changmin-ssi, aku tidak mabuk." jawab Yunho, masih berusaha memegang kuat kesadarannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba memasukkan kunci di tangannya untuk membuka pintu, berkali itu pula ia gagal. Matanya sudah tak fokus untuk melihat tempat lubang kunci berada. Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, menyadari aroma alkohol dari nafas Yunho.

"lebih baik kau segera masuk dan beristirahat. Biar kubantu." ucap Changmin. Ia mengambil kunci apartement Yunho dan membukakan pintu untuknya.  
"masuklah, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu." ucap Changmin, Yunho yang melihat Changmin memasuki apartementnya mengernyit tak suka.  
"untuk apa kau masuk apartement-ku? Lebih baik kau pulang." ucap Yunho tak suka. Changmin yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam apartement Yunho langsung menoleh, menatap Yunho yang kini malah melenggang santai memasuki apartementnya. Ternyata namja itu masih bisa mengingat kebenciannya pada Changmin meski ditengah kesadaraannya yang hampir menghilang.  
"aku hanya ingin membantumu. Yun. Kau belum sembuh benar." jelas Changmin. Tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Yunho ia masuk dan menutup pintu.

"perlu kubuatkan teh ? Kau sudah minum obatmu, kan?" tanya Changmin sembari menyentuh pundak Yunho. Yunho yang sedang meminum air langsung menyentak tangan Changmin dan berakibat botol yang ia pegang terjatuh dan membuat airnya tumpah di lantai.  
"jangan menyentuhku!" desis Yunho tak suka. Changmin diam dan justru memeluk Yunho.

"yak! Kubilang jangan menyentuhku!" Yunho berontak dalam pelukan Changmin, tapi namja itu justru semakin mempererat pelukannya, tak membiarkan Yunho melepasnya.  
"saranghae, saranghae, Yunho-ah!" ucap Changmin. Yunho semakin gencar memukul Changmin, membuat namja jangkung itu sesekali meringis kecil.

"gojitmal! Kau pembohong! Aku tak percaya lagi padamu!" teriak Yunho. Changmin hanya diam dan tetap memeluk Yunho. "kau jahat! Kau meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun dan kini kau kembali lagi!" Teriak Yunho sebelum ia berhenti berontak. Ia tenang begitu teriakan itu terhenti.  
"mianhae, mianhae." Changmin hanya bergumam lirih membalas ucapan Yunho.

"kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Kau menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan kini selalu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" desis Yunho tak suka. Changmin melonggarkan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Yunho dan menatap wajah namja itu yang ternyata sudah berlinang air mata.

"kau jahat! Huks, aku membencimu!" ucap Yunho lirih ditengah isakannya. Sedikit pengaruh alkohol yang tadi ia diminum membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya. Bahkan kini ia menangis didepan Changmin.

"mianhae, Yun. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar men-"

"lepaskan aku! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Kka!" Yunho kembali berteriak, kali ini ia menghempaskan kedua tangan Changmin dari bahunya dan mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh.

"jika kau tak mau pergi, lebih baik aku yang pergi!" ancam Yunho saat Changmin tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak. Yunho segera berjalan keluar Dapur, tapi belum ada tiga langkah ia ambil, lengannya sudah dicekal oleh Changmin.

"yun, tunggu! Kau perlu mendengar penjelasanku!"ucap Changmin.

"kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun! Aku membencimu, Changmin-ssi!" teriak Yunho, masih terisak pelan. Ia berniat melepas cengkeraman tangan Changmin dan berjalan menjauh, tapi karena lantai basah akibat minumnya yang tadi tumpah membuatnya tak sengaja terpeleset dan menarik Changmin hingga ikut terjatuh menimpanya.

_Bruk!_

Suara jatuh itu menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras.  
"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin khawatir. Kedua lengannya menumpu di sisi tubuh Yunho, membuatnya tidak menimpa tubuh namja itu.

Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Ia hanya terisak dan mencengkeram erat kemeja depan milik namja jangkung itu. Changmin meringis dan memeluk Yunho, membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher namja dibawahnya.

"mianhae, aku tak berniat sama sekali meninggalkanmu. Jeongmal mianhae." ucap Changmin pelan. Yunho balas memeluk punggung Changmin erat, seakan takut untuk melepasnya. Changmin yang merasakan itu tersenyum kecil.

"saranghae, Yunho-ah. Jeongmal saranghae." bisik Changmin lembut.

"Min, hiks, Minnie-ah."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar panggilan Yunho. sekian lama ia bertemu namja itu lagi, baru kali ini Yunho memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Panggilan kesayangan Yunho untuknya.

"ya, aku di sini, Yunho-ah. Aku di sini." jawab Changmin lembut, matanya perlahan tertutup, senyuman kecil tersunngging diwajahnya. "aku mencintaimu, Yun" gumam Changmin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Yunho, yang juga dibalas oleh Yunho dengan pelukan erat juga.

.

.

.

Yunho menggeliat tak nyaman, matanya mulai terbuka. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa berat, seperti ditimpa oleh sesuatu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, dan mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja! Ia menemukan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya erat. Dan dapat ia lihat juga tubuhnya tak memakai baju, alias topless.

"ya! Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Yunho. ia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Changmin tengah terpejam nyaman dengan tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Yunho memandang horror pada keadaannya saat ini.

"Irrona, Changmin-ssi!" teriak Yunho sembari mengguncang keras tubuh Changmin. Ia masih berusaha melepas pelukan Changmin dipinggangnya. Yang diteriaki mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, dan tanpa sadar melepas pelukannya di pinggang Yunho.

"ngh, kau sudah bangun, Yun?" tanya Changmin sembari membuka matanya perlahan. Yunho terdiam, melihat Changmin yang baru saja membuka mata di depannya membuat sekelebat memori masa lalu berputar didepannya.

"kau baik-baik saja, Yun?" tanya Changmin lagi begitu tak mendapati respon apapun dari Yunho. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan memandang Changmin sendu.  
"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho pelan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, mungkin efek alkohol semalam.  
"tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semalam kau menangis hebat dipelukanku dan berakhir dengan tertidurnya dirimu karena terlalu lelah." jelas Changmin singkat.  
"lalu, kenapa kau melepas bajuku?" tanya Yunho lagi. Changmin tersenyum, ia menyingkirkan poni Yunho yang menutupi wajah namja itu.  
"bajumu basah kemarin, jadi aku melepasnya. Dan aku terlalu malas untuk memakaikan baju baru untukmu." jawab Changmin dengan cengirannya. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." ucap Yunho, sembari berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Changmin menggeleng dan justru memeluk kembali pinggang Yunho, membuat namja itu kembali berbaring disampingnya. Yunho menghempas tangan Changmin dipinggangnya, menjauh dari tubuh Changmin dan turun dari ranjang.  
"jangan berani-berani menyentuhku, brengsek!" desis Yunho sembari menatap tajam pada Changmin. Changmin menghela nafasnya, mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang Yunho dengan mata sayunya.  
"aku tidak brengsek, yun" gumam Changmin, sedikit banyak ia tidak terima dipanggil brengsek oleh orang yang dicintainya. Yunho mendengus kasar, berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat Changmin berada.  
"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin panic saat Yunho mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Yunho menyeringai kecil.  
"apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

_Bugh!_

Yunho memukul pipi kanan Changmin, membuat tubuh namja itu terhempas kebelakang. Changmin segera bangun, kembali duduk diposisinya semula. Tangannya meraba wajahnya, meringis kecil saat merasakan nyeri di pipi kanannya.  
"Yun!" refleks Changmin berteriak saat Yunho menarik kasar lengannya dan menghempasnya di lantai kamar. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat Changmin kesakitan.  
"aku seperti seorang psiko yang menyiksa orang lain untuk kebahagianku." ucap Yunho. changmin terdiam, memandang Yunho dengan wajah sendunya.  
"dan sejujurnya aku tak bahagia."  
_Bugh!  
_Yunho kembali memukul Changmin. Ia mencengkeram kerah Changmin dan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berdiri didepannya. Ia melepas cengkeramannya dan memandang tajam ke arah Changmin yang kini berdiri dan juga tengah memandang kearahnya. Mereka terdiam, saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sirat akan makna. Changmin meringis kecil saat akan membuka mulutnya, pipinya terasa sangat nyeri untuk digerakkan. Yunho mendecih melihat itu, ia maju selangkah dan tanpa Changmin sadari, ia melangkah mundur.

"aku membencimu!"

_Bugh!_Yunho kembali memukul Changmin, melangkah maju saat tubuh Changmin terdorong kebelakang.

"aku membencimu!" Yunho memukul Changmin lagi. selangkah mendekati Changmin saat namja itu terdorong kebelakang karena pukulannya. Changmin hanya diam, membiarkan Yunho memukul tubuhnya berkali-kali hingga kini ia terduduk dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Lebih dari 5 pukulan yang ia dapat dari Yunho. bibirnya berdarah, wajah dan tubuhnya dapat dipastikan mendapat lebam yang tak sedikit.  
"aku membencimu karena aku tak bisa membencimu, bodoh!" Yunho berteriak di depan Changmin yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Yunho terdiam, menatap lama wajah Changmin yang sedari tadi ia pukul. Terlihat lebam yang menghiasi wajah namja itu, bahkan darah yang keluar dari luka di bibir Changmin kini mengalir hingga mengotori kemeja namja itu. Yunho mendesah pelan, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia melangkah mendekati Changmin dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah namja itu.  
"ayo kuobati lukamu."

.

.

.

"kali ini saatnya diriku yang melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan." Changmin mencengkeram lengan Yunho yang akan melangkah menjauhinya. Yunho yang berniat berdiri dari sofa dan mengembalikan kotak P3K yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengobati Changmin kini terdiam. Membiarkan Changmin menarik tubuhnya hingga kini kembali duduk disamping namja itu.  
"kujelaskan tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku 3 tahun yang lalu." Changmin tahu, tubuh Yunho secara refleks menegang saat mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Changmin menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini bahunya menyentuh bahu Yunho. yunho menoleh, menatap Changmin dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.  
"berbaliklah kemari." pinta Changmin lembut. Ia menarik bahu Yunho hingga kini mereka bertatapan.

"dengarkan ceritaku dan jangan menyelanya." ucap Changmin. Yunho hanya diam, dan Changmin menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"jadi, kau tentu masih ingat malam terakhir kita di apartementmu. Saat itu tak ada sekalipun terlintas dipikiranku untuk meninggalkanmu. Kita masih berangkat kuliah bersama, makan siang bersama, sampai beberapa saat sebelum pulang kuliah, appa menelponku. Appa bilang aku harus pulang saat itu juga. Aku yang masih menunggumu keluar dari kelas terakhirmu terpaksa menuruti perintah appa. Dan saat itu, aku mempunyai firasat tak menyenangkan. Aku sudah akan mengirimimu pesan, tapi ternyata appa sudah menungguku didepan gerbang universitas, membuatku yang akan mengeluarkan ponsel jadi tertunda. Aku mengikuti appa menuju ke rumah dan men-"

"langsung ke intinya. Aku tak suka kau bertele-tele. Aku seperti mendengar sebuah dongeng dan ingin tidur lagi." potong Yunho. Changmin tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho, membuat namja itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"arkh!" Changmin meringis kecil saat bibirnya terasa nyeri. Yunho memutar bola matanya memberi tatapan -sudah-tahu-sakit-.

"aku lanjutkan." ucap Changmin sembari tersenyum kecil. Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya.

"appa merebut ponselku dan membuka-bukanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat appa melakukan itu, sampai appa menunjukkan foto dimana kita sedang berciuman dari ponselku. Aku kaget! Tentu saja, appa tak tahu soal ini sebelumnya. Dan ternyata, appa mengetahui hubungan kita saat ia menemukan fotoku yang sedang mencium pipimu dikamarku. Appa marah besar. Ia memukulku, mengurungku dikamar untuk merenungkan apa yang sudah kulakukan." Changmin terdiam sejenak, menghirup nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia meringis kecil, merasakan nyeri dibibirnya. Yunho hanya diam, mencoba mendengarkan cerita Changmin baik-baik dan mengabaikan luka di tubuh Changmin yang ia torehkan.

"tiga hari aku tidak boleh keluar kamar. Seluruh alat komunikasiku diambil oleh appa. Dan saat hari ketiga aku lost contact denganmu, appa menyuruhku pergi ke luar negeri. Ani, bukan hanya aku, tetapi seluruh keluargaku. Appa juga meminta semua mengganti nomornya, dan mengancam siapapun yang berusaha menghubungimu. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa tengah semester, tentu saja aku menurut. Aku belum mampu hidup sendiri tanpa kedua orang tua. Katakan aku manja at-"

"kau memang manja." Yunho memotong ucapan Changmin sembari memutar bola matanya jengah. Changmin berusaha tertawa, tapi nyeri itu datang lagi saat ia akan membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yunho tertawa kecil tanpa sadar saat melihat wajah Changmin, membuat namja itu mengulum senyum melihat tawanya.  
"aku kuliah diluar negeri, tepatnya di Jepang. Mendapat gelar dokterku dan menemui appa lagi. sekian lama aku tidak menyebut namamu di depan appa, dan saat aku menyebut namamu, appa langsung memandang nyalang ke arahku. Dan saat aku bilang bahwa aku akan kembali ke korea dan melanjutkan hidup di sini, appa memukulku. Lagi. kali ini lebih keras. Ia benar-benar menentang hubungan kita. Appa berusaha keras untuk membuatku kembali normal. Bahkan ia sudah menjodohkanku dengan banyak yeoja saat di Jepang. Ia selalu mengancam akan menendangku dari rumah dan tidak akan menganggapku sebagai anak lagi. dan aku sudah tak peduli lagi akan hal itu. Aku sudah muak menjadi anak penurut selama ini. Aku sudah merasa mampu membiayai hidupku sendiri. Dan akhirnya, aku langsung bertemu denganmu begitu aku membeli apartement di sini. Eomma dan nae yeodongsaeng juga setuju terhadap tindakanku. Eomma hanya ingin kebahagianku, itu yang dikatakannya saat aku meminta restu darinya" ucap Changmin mengakhiri penjelasannya. Yunho terdiam, ia memandang Changmin lama, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua yang dikatakan Changmin tadi bukan sebuah bualan namja itu.

"Min?" panggil Yunho pelan. Changmin tersenyum mendengar panggilan Yunho.

"ne?"

"kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho. Changmin menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"tentu saja! Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali padamu." jawab Changmin. Yunho lagi-lagi diam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Changmin sekarang.

"lalu, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" kali ini Changmin yang bertanya. Yunho menggeleng lemah.

"molla. Aku tak tahu perasaanku saat ini." jawab Yunho jujur. Changmin tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho, memeluk namja itu.

"aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu." ucap Changmin. Yunho balas memeluk Changmin, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"akh! Jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Pukulanmu sakit, babo!" teriak Changmin. yunho tersenyum kecil.

"itu pantas kau dapatkan." bisik Yunho. Changmin tersenyum di tengah pelukannya.  
"aku sangat mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"jadi, sekarang kalian kembali bersama?" tanya Yoochun pada pasangan ChangHo didepannya. Yunho hanya terdiam, menyesap capucinonya, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin yang mengangguk antusias dan memeluk pinggang Yunho erat.

"ne. aku dan Yunho sekarang sudah kembali." jawab Changmin. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas mendapati reaksi Changmin yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Yoochun dan Junsu yang ada disana mendesah lega.

"akhirnya kau bahagia, hyung." ucap Junsu. Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan Junsu.  
"seperti aku selama ini menderita saja." gumam Yunho. Junsu mengangguk.  
"kau memang menderita. Kau tak melihat bagaimana tampangmu saat Changmin menghilang dulu. sangat mengenaskan. Kau bahkan menghancurkan apartementmu dan tidak makan selama 3 hari. Kau sangat tidak karuan saat itu hyung." jelas Junsu. Yunho merengut tak terima.  
"hey! Tidak seperti itu juga kali." balas Yunho kesal. Mereka tertawa memandang wajah tak terima Yunho. Changmin mencengkeram lembut pinggang Yunho, membuatnya menoleh dan memandang Changmin bingung.

Chu~

"mianhae." ucap Changmin setelah sebelumnya mengecup cepat bibir Yunho. Yunho hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihat itu terkikik geli.  
"kau menggelikan, Yun~ bagaimana mungkin kau bertekuk lutut untuk bocah evil seperti dia!" ucap Yoochun, menyuarakan pikirannya. Yunho semakin merengut mendengar kalimat Yoochun.

"terserahlah!" ucap Yunho ngambek. Ia tak suka digoda seperti ini. Yang lain kembali tertawa menyadari Yunho mengambek.

"eh, jadi orang tuamu masih menentang hubungan kalian?" tanya Yoochun. Changmin mengangguk.

"ne. bahkan kau tahu hyung, aku benar-benar sudah tidak dianggap anak oleh appa." jawab Changmin. Yunho terdiam, menyentuh paha Changmin disampingnya.  
"kau tak apa dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Changmin tersenyum.  
"gwenchana. Asal bersamamu aku rela." jawaban Changmin yang mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho merona.  
"dasar!" Yunho memukul pelan paha Changmin yang tadi ia sentuh. Yoochun dan Junsu lagi-lagi tertawa.

"pemandangan langka melihat Yunho hyung merona." ucap Junsu di tengah tawanya. Yunho menghela nafasnya.  
"ayo, Min kita pulang! Tak ada gunanya bertemu dengan dua orang menyebalkan ini." ucap Yunho. ia sudah beranjak dari duduknya, menarik lengan Changmin agar ikut berdiri juga.

"hey, hey! Jangan marah, Yun. Aku dan Junsu hanya bercanda." ucap Yoochun. Junsu mengangguk membenarkan. Changmin tersenyum,menarik lengan Yunho dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"mereka benar, Yun. Lebih baik kita di sini dulu. lagipula kita pulang mau melakukan apa?" tanya Changmin. Yunho menghela nafasnya lalu kembali duduk.

"aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian jika kalian menertawakanku lagi." ancam Yunho. Changmin tersenyum mendengar ancaman Yunho.  
"eh, tapi aku cukup penasaran. Siapa yang memukulmu, Min? wajahmu terlihat membiru dibeberapa tempat." ucap Junsu sembari menatap wajah Changmin lekat-lekat. Yunho tertawa keras, berbanding dengan Changmin yang memegang wajahnya dengan helaan nafas kecewa.  
"apakah masih terlihat jelas? Ah~ aku menyesal tidak memakai make up yang lebih tebal" ucap Changmin lirih. Junsu dan Yoochun saling bertatapan sesaat sebelum kembali memandang wajah Changmin.  
"jangan-jangan Yunho yang memukulmu?" tebak Yoochun. Changmin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Harga dirinya sebagai seme terluka karena mendapat pukulan dari uke-nya (?).  
"yah~ kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Yunho ketika marah dan sudah mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya." jawab Changmin sembari menatap tak semangat pada Junsu dan Yoochun. Yunho berhenti tertawa dan menepuk pelan pundak Changmin.  
"mian, mian. aku hanya terlalu emosi." bela Yunho. Changmin semakin memajukan bibirnya.  
"dasar!" gumam Changmin. Ia menatap Yunho yang tertawa lagi, kali ini bersama Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Kita pulang sekarang, yuk!" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga orang disana menghentikan tawanya. Yoochun dan Junsu memandang Changmin bingung.

"wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba mau pulang?" tanya Yoochun. Changmin mengangkat ujung bibirnya, menampilkan smirk yang entah mengapa membuat Yunho sedikit merinding.

"aku akan melakukan sedikit 'olahraga' dengan Yunho, yah~ anggap saja sebagai hukuman untuk Yunho karena telah memukulku" bisik Changmin yang mampu didengar oleh tiga namja disana. Junsu dan Yoochun terdiam, memandang horror ke arah Changmin yang masih menyeringai dan Yunho yang melotot mendengar ucapan Changmin yang menurutnya tidak pantas didengar oleh Yoochun dan Junsu.

"dasar pervert!" ucap Yunho. ia memukul kepala Changmin, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihat itu mau tak mau terkikik geli.

"Yun." panggil Changmin pelan. Yunho yang tadi memandang Junsu dan Yoochun yang tengah terkikik menoleh, memandang Changmin.

"saranghae." ucap Changmin tulus. Yunho tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Changmin.

"hm, I know it." balas Yunho.

"argh! Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan didepanku terlalu sering?! Lama-lama mataku iritasi" geram Yoochun frustasi. Junsu tertawa mendengar gerutuan Yoochun.

"eum, kami tak yakin bisa melakukan itu." ucap Changmin. Yunho tertawa.

"terserahlah! Yang penting kalian bahagia." ucap Yoochun. Yunho terdiam, ia memandang lama ke arah Yoochun.

"wae?" tanya Yoochun begitu menyadari pandangan Yunho.

"gomawo, Chun. Aku berhutang banyak kepadamu." ucap Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum. "kau kan sudah kuanggap saudaraku, Yun. Santai saja." balas Yoochun. Yunho tersenyum haru mendengar itu.

"dan juga untukmu , Su. Gomawo." tambah Yunho. Junsu juga tersenyum. "cheonma!" jawabnya pelan. Changmin merengut mendengar ucapan terima kasih Yunho untuk dua namja didepannya itu.

"ucapan terima kasih untukku?" tanya Changmin kesal. Yunho tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Changmin. "gomawo, chagi~" bisik Yunho tepat di depan bibir Changmin. Membuat Changmin langsung membungkam bibir Yunho, sensasi geli akibat terpaan nafas Yunho di bibirnya membuat gairahnya entah mengapa meningkat.

"malam ini kau benar-benar akan kuhabisi." bisik Changmin setelah melepas ciuman sesaatnya. Yunho tertawa.

"as you wish, Min~"

.

.

.

"kau lelah?" Tanya Yunho saat Changmin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa begitu masuk ke dalam apartement. Berbaring di sofa panjang depan TV. Sudah sebulan sejak mereka berbaikan, kini mereka juga sudah tinggal di apartement yang sama, berbagi ruang bersama, bahkan berbagi ranjang bersama.

"hn, hanya sedikit banyak pasien hari ini." Changmin menjawab dengan gumaman kecil. Yunho tersenyum maklum. Sebagai dokter, terkadang Changmin bisa pulang lebih dulu daripada Yunho, atau pulang lebih larut darinya. Seperti saat ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Changmin baru saja sampai di apartement.

"perlu kusiapkan air hangat?" tawar Yunho. Changmin menggeleng. "aku berencana langsung tidur. Aku terlalu malas hanya untuk mandi." Jawab Changmin. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Akan repot saat Changmin sudah mulai bersikap kekanakan seperti ini, bagaimanapun umurnya yang lebih tua dari Changmin terkadang membuatnya harus bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari kekasihnya itu.

"kau tetap harus membersihkan dirimu dulu sebelum tidur, Min." ucap Yunho. ia menghampiri Changmin dan mengangkat alisnya saat melihat sofa yang penuh oleh tubuh Changmin yang berbaring di sana. Yunho menyeringai kecil melihatnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menduduki perut rata namja itu.

"arkh! Kau semakin berat, Yun!" ucap Changmin sembari mendorong Yunho agar turun dari tubuhnya. Ia bangun dan duduk di sofa itu begitu Yunho bangkit berdiri.

"kau menyebalkan!" Yunho merengut kesal. Meski ia memang membenarkan ucapan Changmin barusan. Ia merasa bertambah gemuk. Tapi tidak harus diungkapkan se-frontal itu juga, kan?!

"hey, hey, jangan mengambek! Kemarilah, duduk disini." Ucap Changmin sembari menepuk sofa disampingnya. Yunho menurut meski masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal. Changmin tertawa. Yunho memang bisa membuat mood-nya naik turun. bahkan kini rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana.

"kau senang hidup denganku lagi?" Tanya Changmin sembari memainkan rambut Yunho yang kini bersandar dibahunya. Yunho mengangguk kecil. "tentu saja." Jawabnya yakin.

"apa kau sudah bahagia dengan hubungan kita seperti ini?" Tanya Changmin lagi.  
"iya. Aku sudah sangat bahagia." Jawab Yunho. ia memejamkan matanya nyaman saat Changmin kini menyusupkan tangannya di balik punggungnya dan mengelus lembut bahu kanannya.

"apa menurutmu kita perlu sebuah ikatan resmi?" Tanya Changmin. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, matanya terbuka. "kurasa tidak perlu. Kita sudah bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kita saling memiliki, kita sudah ada untuk satu sama lain, kita bahkan sudah tinggal bersama. Hal seperti itu kurasa tak perlu lagi." jawab Yunho. Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"tapi aku ingin mengikat hubungan kita dengan ikatan resmi." Ucap Changmin. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Changmin dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

"apa sekarang kau sedang melamarku, Min?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut Yunho. "yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Changmin sembari mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Yunho mencibir kecil.

"dasar tak niat!" ucap Yunho ketus. Ia kini merebahkan tubuhnya dengan paha Changmin sebagai bantalnya, ia sedikit mengantuk. "setidaknya jika ingin melamarku, lakukan dengan lebih romantis." Tambah Yunho. Changmin tersenyum, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup cepat bibir Yunho.

"saranghae~" ucap Changmin. Yunho tersenyum, menatap lekat kedua manik Changmin yang kini juga tengah menatapanya, merasakan getar nyaman yang kini menyerangnya lagi. ia tahu, rasa itu kembali.

"nado saranghae." Jawab Yunho yakin. Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar. Selama ini ia belum mendengar kalimat cinta itu terlontar secara langsung dan jelas dari bibir Yunho.

"aku akan menikahimu." Ucap Changmin. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya tak suka.

"seharusnya kau bertanya padaku, bukan langsung mengucapkan kalimat itu." Ucap Yunho. Changmin tersenyum."aku bertanyapun jawabanmu pasti iya. Jadi kenapa harus bersusah payah bertanya padamu?!" Changmin menyeringai melihat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"yah, ucapanmu benar juga." Ucap Yunho akhirnya. "tapi, kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku? Tidakkah cukup kehidupan kita sekarang?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin merundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Yunho lagi. kali ini mengulumnya pelan.

"karena aku ingin kita memiliki sebuah ikatan sah yang membuat kita akan bersama selamanya. Karena aku ingin mengikatmu untukku sendiri. Biar semua orang tahu, kau milikku!" Jawab Changmin tepat di depan bibir Yunho. Yunho mendesah kecil, nafas Changmin yang menerpa bibirnya membuat ia bergerak tak nyaman.

"Min, jangan menggodaku. Iya, iya. Aku akan menikah denganmu." Ucap Yunho saat Changmin tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Changmin terkekeh dan menegakkan kepalanya lagi. ia membelai sayang rambut Yunho.

"dasar egois!" ucap Yunho pelan. Changmin terkekeh lagi. ia menarik lengan Yunho, membuat namja itu duduk disampingnya.

"egois hanya dan selalu untukmu, sayang~" ucap Changmin sembari memeluk tubuh Yunho. Yunho tertawa, membalas pelukan Changmin.

"kita akan selalu bahagia." Ucap Yunho pelan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Changmin, memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Ya, kita akan selalu bahagia."

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min…"

"Hn?"

"apa aku sudah pernah memberitahumu?"  
"Apa?"

"kau semakin tampan"

"uhukk! Mwo?!"

"…" /

"aku memang tampan."

"…" -_-

"kenapa?"

"aku menyesal memujimu."

*abaikan!*

.

.

.

Iya, iya. Saya tahu ini cerita mainstream banget! Tapi mau gimana, lagi?! Nggak ada ide buat tuch couple yang baru aja aku kenal. Lagipula aku bukan tipe orang yang suka buat FF dengan konflik banyak dan berkepanjangan. 3 chapter sudah cukup panjang bagiku. -,-

**PS : **Buka folder lama, eh, ketemu foto Yunho pre-debut, waktu lagi foto ama Jaejoong and Heechul. Gila! Dia imut banget dengan gingsul-nya! Kya~ . *abaikan*

Dan ini sebagai FF terakhir saya sebelum hiatus. Yah~ sekitar kurang lebih satu atau dua bulan kedepan saya tidak akan aktif di FFn, karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, dilanjutkan ujian kenaikan kelas, lalu study tour. Yah~ sebagai pelajar, tugas utama saya memang belajar, kan?! So, hontou ni gomennasai, minna san~ *bow*

Oke, oke, don't forget to Review, ne? ._.


End file.
